


Shut Up, Wade

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter being a horny teenager and attacking Wade right in the middle of their team up night patrol. Based on RibkaDory's gorgeous art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Wade

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[Translate] Shut up,Wade by Arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332081) by [SZedH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZedH/pseuds/SZedH)



> [Link to Rita's art](http://ribkadory.tumblr.com/post/103234942081/anatomy-is-kinda-off-lines-are-messy-but-pffft-i)
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter is 18

"Woah, is that a gun in your Spidey pants or are you really horny because that is definitely a dick. Spider-man would never carry a gun unless I was dressed like Spider-man and I am 93% sure I put on my Deadpool suit today."

"Shut up, Wade."

"And where did your shirt and mask go. You sir, are not Quicksilver. I met that guy once and while you both have baby faces-"

"Wade, talking about another guy while I am  _straddling_ you, is not acceptable dirty talk.”

"You pinning my hands above my head… pretty hot."

"Getting better."

"Oh! You want proper dirty talk like - you’re so hot for this, aren’t you? Already half naked, pinning me against the alleyway, can’t even wait until my pants are down before you start climbing me." Wade rocked his hips up against Peter, "Want me to open you up with my fingers, baby boy? Have you moaning and begging for me to fill you up but instead I’ll keep you right there on the edge, never knowing if someone’s gonna walk by and catch us."

"Fricking hell, Wade!" Peter moaned, grinding down on Wade’s clothed erection, "Let’s just get to the fucking already."

"So impatient. Where has the romance gone?"

"Over there where I dropped my mask, now get your dick inside me."

"Peter this isn’t a low budget porno or badly written fanfiction. There’s this stuff called lube and prep-"

"Which I did before we left the house."

"Which you- you what." Wade looked at him, dumbfounded under his mask before it dawned on him. "You said this was a patrol."

"I lied."

"You’re a terrible liar."

"It was patrolling… in a sense. Patrolling for an empty alley where not many people are around so-"

"You could climb me like a horny little spider-tiger? With a public sex kink. Who would have guessed."

"Seriously Wade-"

"Yeah, yeah, the fucking. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you somehow lubed and opened yourself up for me before we left without me noticing! Or asking me to help. I feel so offended, left out, cast aside like some cheap and broken toy that needs its batteries replaced-"

"Wade!"

"Plus, your hands are currently holding my hands captive. Kinda limits my ability to  _get it started out here,_  don’t you think, Pete.”

Peter groaned, rolling his eyes and webbing Wade’s hands to the wall of the alleyway before reaching down and tugging the pants of Wade’s suit down, along with his own.

"Oh no! I’ve been exposed in public!"

"You expose yourself in public all the time, Wade. Usually wearing a dress and lace panties-"

"You know it turns you on."

Peter blushed but said nothing. Choosing to focus on opening the condom wrapper and roll that condom over Wade’s cock, instead.

"Told you you were bad at lying."

"No one asked you, Wade."

"Ah, but you did. That one time with the red lace panties and- oh man that is the best feeling." Wade dropped his head back against the wall as Peter lowered himself onto his cock. In this position, and with how wet and loose Peter had made himself, Peter sank right down onto his cock, not bothering to take his time.

"You really are impatient."

Peter’s only response was to gasp into Wade’s ear as he wrapped his legs tighter around the mercenary’s waist and gripped his shoulder to give him the proper leverage. 

"Riding me in public, using your webs as bondage. I bet everyone thinks you’re so vanilla," Wade teased as he watched Peter drop down onto his cock again. He wasn’t even trying to move his hips along with Peter’s rhythm. Just stood there and let the spider do all the work. Not that Peter needed any help with the fast pace he was setting.

"Says the guy who’s always surprised when I break out a new sex position in bed. Being with such a flexible person you think you’d be used to it by now, but instead - ah - it’s like  _you’re_ the vanilla one. When I bet everyone thinks you’re over the top kinky.”

"Missionary sex is totally kinky if you do it right."

"Uh huh." Peter settled on Wade’s cock completely, rolling his hips to feel him deep inside. He pressed his forehead on Wade’s, gasping as Wade pushed against his prostate.

"Not being able to touch you, that’s pretty kinky though, right."

Peter smirked as he felt Wade’s arms tug at the webs keeping his arms securely above his head. “Also my idea, Wade.”

"What if I did this," Wade rocked his hips up, shocking a moan out of Peter lips that got the kid moving up and down on Wade’s cock again. 

"Still, ah, still me being the kinky one."

That didn’t stop Wade from thrusting up into Peter, who was enthusiastic about meeting his pace. 

"What if-"

"Just shut up, Wade!" Peter exclaimed, pressing his lips firmly against Wade’s. It was a hard, open and wet kiss that Wade succumbed to immediately, tongue pushing against Peter’s as the young hero continued bucking along with Wade’s body.

Wade rutted into him, fucking with abandon now. Not concerned about making clever quips or getting turned on by Peter doing all the work. They moved fast and hard, Peter stuck his feet to the wall at one point to give them a better angle and after a couple more thrust, Peter came without touching his cock once. 

The mercenary moaned into Peter’s mouth at the feeling of Peter clenching tight around his cock. He rutted his cock into him, barely pulling it out, before he came as well. 

Peter clung to his body, gasping as he composed himself and Wade was almost glad he was webbed to the wall or else he might not have been able to keep himself upright. Though Peter’s feet still bracketed him, stuck to the wall. He would have only fallen into Peter’s super strength’d arms.

"Wade I am not carrying you back in my ‘super strength’d arms."

"Stop reading my yellow thought bubbles!"

"Stop thinking out loud!"

"Stop- oh stop moving for a sec, very sensitive dick right now."

"You’re a very sensitive dick right now."

"Your  _face_ is a very - nah I can’t say that about your face. You’ve got a hot face. I wouldn’t even  _draw_  a very sensitive dick on your face. That’s how much I like it.”

Peter snorted, finally lifting up to let Wade slip out of him. “I’m flattered.”

"Great, now if you could just let me down." 

The hero glanced up to where the webs were holding Wade against the wall, “I dunno. I could always leave you here. Exposed. That’d be pretty kinky right.”

"But what I’m arrested for indecent exposure?"

"Wouldn’t be the first time."

"Come on, Petey. Pleeeeeeeeeease."

Peter sighed, plucking at the webs and releasing Wade. “I wouldn’t have actually done it. I’d rather web you to the bed after getting you aching hard with my mouth and leave you there, right on the edge, until I came back from a mission or school and  _finally_ let you get off.”

Peter swore he actually heard Wade’s jaw fall to the ground - and that wouldn’t be the first time.

"Holy shit you really are the kinky one."

"Now that you believe me, help me find my clothes so we can go patrolling. I think there’s some trouble a few streets down."

Wade pouted, “But what about the kinky bedroom sex?”

Peter grabbed his shirt from the ground, tugging it on before picking up his mask. “We can do that later.”

"You’re such a tease."

Peter grinned, sly and filthy before he pulled his mask all the way over his face. “Oh you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you're interested. I post fics on there much more regularly (considering most of what I've written in the last few months isn't even on AO3 and I actually wrote this fic three weeks ago).


End file.
